1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing or reproduction methods and, more particularly, to a method for transferring an image from a translucent material to a photosensitized material or printing press plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilizing conventional techniques to transfer either line work or color or black and white image material from photographic prints, type written or type set materials or other image or line work sources to photosensitized materials suitable for exposing printing press plates requires a significant number of man-hours to accomplish the required camera work and stripping procedures. These characteristics of existing printing procedures render it slow, time consuming and comparatively expensive.
In addition, it is not uncommon to observe misaligned and improperly registered color reproductions which are created by a failure to maintain all color separation negatives in proper alignment on a continuous basis during the printing process. In order to accomplish high quality color printing work, careful and tedious visual alignment procedures are required and frequent quality control inspections must be implemented to maintain a uniformly high quality for color reproduction work.